


The Delivery Boy

by collectivekk



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ficlet, First Impressions, Flirting, Harry Hart as Arthur, M/M, Mission happening in the background, a touch of humour, delivery boy!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectivekk/pseuds/collectivekk
Summary: Harry comes home after a stressful day at Kingsman. But as Arthur, he's never really off duty. So he follows a mission over his glasses while waiting for his ordered dinner. Not only the mission is very distracting, but also the lovely delivery boy who shamelessly flirts with him.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	The Delivery Boy

After a very stressful day at the Kingsman mansion, Harry could finally go home. Or rather, he was sent home by Merlin, who made it very clear that Lancelot's current mission does not require Arthur's presence at headquarters and he should, therefore, go home to get some rest. Harry suspects that Merlin probably only sent him home so that he could work in peace, without Harry trying to give helpful tips on bomb disposal from his own experience.

Actually, he was glad to be able to go home at last. He has been working really hard the last few days. Being Arthur is more stressful than he ever imagined. Everything looked so much easier with his predecessor. But the old man also betrayed the Kingsman, so Harry's probably already doing better than him.

He enters his house, turns on the light, and takes off his shoes, which he carefully places next to the front door.

"Darling, I'm home," Harry says as he goes into his bathroom to greet Mr. Pickles.

It's a silly habit he can't seem to shake. It started when his dog was still alive and greeted him excitedly every time the man came home. Nowadays he only does that to cheer himself up. And since there is no one else around, he cannot get judged by anyone for greeting a stuffed dog.

Harry then goes into his kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Just as the water boils, he suddenly realises that he is almost starved. He hasn't eaten much all day, just a few biscuits with his afternoon tea. He takes a look in his fridge and finds that it is quite empty and only contains leftovers from previous evenings. Harry thinks that he should start eating healthier, but at the same time, he considers whether he should order Indian or Chinese food.

He decides on Chinese food and places his order online. ETA: 30 minutes.

Restless and still with his thoughts at work, Harry activates his glasses and slips into the channel for the mission. He takes his tea and sits down on his couch in the living room.

"Status report, Merlin?" Harry asks over the comm.

 _"Lancelot has been interrupted and has to get rid of some henchmen first,"_ answers Merlin.

"Back up?"

_"In Lancelot's estimation, not necessary."_

"Make sure they are on standby," says Harry.

 _"Of course, Arthur. As always,"_ says Merlin. A subtle click suggests Merlin has converted their communication to a private channel.

 _"You managed ten minutes without checking on us. I can't say I'm impressed, but I know you tried,"_ says Merlin.

"I don't know what you mean," says Harry obliviously.

 _"Harry, if you continue on this level, I fear your tenure will be very short-lived. Try to take your mind off things and relax."_ Merlin's words sound like an order.

"Just because I'm not Galahad anymore doesn't mean I can't set new records," Harry says jokingly. "Besides, I'm very relaxed. I'm currently enjoying a cup of tea on my couch."

 _"I bet you haven't even taken off your suit,"_ says Merlin annoyed.

Harry doesn't bother to answer. Merlin knows he's right, and Harry knows it too.

"Keep me on the channel so I know once Lancelot was able to disarm the bomb."

_"Sure, Harry.”_

Merlin closes their private channel but leaves the mission’s channel open. Harry sits back and tries really hard to be relaxed. It’s harder for him than it should be. So he gets up to put on the TV just to have some background noises that could distract him. He is sipping his tea and listening to the mission when his private mobile starts to ring. The display shows an unknown number.

“Hart.” He answers the phone.

 _“Hi there, bruv. It’s deliver-yo. ‘m here with ya order, but I can’t seem ta find the entrance to your house,”_ says the young man on the phone.

“Of course. Just go to the end of the cul-de-sac. It’s the house on the left and you need to take the left entrance.” Harry tries to explain.

_“The wha’?”_

“The left entrance.”

_“Nah I meant what kinda sack?”_

“Oh, I mean just walk to the end of the dead-end street.”

_“A’ight. Got it. See ya in a bit.”_

Harry just hung up as he notices the hectic exchange on the other end of his glasses’ channel.

 _“Lancelot, tell me how many wires?”_ asks Merlin in a distinctly calm tone Harry knows he only uses when the situation is sticky. He knows it helps the agent being calm. More or less.

 _“Three. There are three, sir.”_ Lancelot’s answer is transmitted with some firing sounds in the background. _“Which one is it, Merlin?”_

 _“Cut all three of them.”_ Merlin orders over the comm.

A loud ringing causes Harry to not understand Lancelot’s answer. He flinches and needs a second to realise that the sound came from his front door.

The firing sounds of guns grow louder in Harry’s comms as he goes to open his door.

 _“Now. Cut them now, Lancelot!”_ Merlin orders more intently now.

“Hiya, mate. There ain’t many houses on this road, but your entrances sure ain't easy to find.” A young blonde man stands in Harry’s door frame, dressed in the delivery’s typical uniform and holding his ordered food in his hands.

Harry just had the chance to take in the man standing there, as he hears a loud bang over his glasses.

 _“Lancelot!”_ Harry hears Merlin screams. _“Lancelot, report!”_ The other end of the channel stays quiet.

“Sir? Are you alright there?” The blonde man asks, looking unsure at the older man. Harry has gone rigid and doesn’t react to anything the delivery boy at his doorstep says, being too distracted from the things happening in his ear.

 _“The bomb is enabled,”_ Lancelot answers over the comms.

Harry breathes a sigh of relief. He comes out of his rigidity and takes a second glance over the boy still standing there and looking at him expectantly.

“I’m very sorry. I was just… a bit distracted.” Harry says and gives the man his best smile.

“Oh, I know. That’s not the first time happenin' to me,” the blonde says smirking. “I’m aware of the effect I have. People seem to get distracted by me.” The delivery boy winks at him and Harry only notices then, that people are right to do so.

Not only was the man very well-built, from what Harry could see under his bright uniform, but he also had a mischievous grin and beautiful green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light of his outside lamp at the door. Harry had seldom seen such a handsome man as this.

“But I like to assume, that has happened to you as well, sir.” The delivery boy continues, flirting with him unashamedly.

“Not that I was ever aware of,” answers Harry looking down at his feet bashfully.

The blonde huffs and hands over the food to Harry. “Don’t worry. It happens to the best. Have a good evenin', love.” And flashes him a big smile.

“Thanks, you too.” Harry takes his food, returns the smile to the young man, and closes the door.

 _“Arthur?”_ Merlin calls in over the glasses.

“Yes?” answers Harry.

_“Lancelot managed to destroy the bomb and got retracted. She’s on her way to HQ.”_

“Good. Mission report tomorrow morning.”

_“Already noted.”_

“Excellent.”

Harry was just about to end the connection and turn to his Chinese food as Merlin calls back.

 _“Who was that?”_ he asks.

“Who do you mean?” Harry plays oblivious, not wanting to speak with his old friend right now.

_“The attractive young man at your door just seconds ago.”_

“The delivery boy,” Harry answers plain. And then he notices that he forgot something and announces loudly. “For god’s sake. I forgot to tip him!” Harry briefly considers going after him, but he was probably already gone.

 _“Oh come on, Harry! He even flirted with you just to get a nice tip from you posh wanker,”_ Merlin laughs.

“I never forget to give a tip, especially not for the nice ones.” Harry is more than mad at himself. He actually feels slightly embarrassed. What will this young man think of him now, that that old stingy man who lives in a fancy neighbourhood can’t even tip the delivery boy? That is not acceptable.

 _“And that one was especially nice”_ Merlin teases him, but Harry doesn’t listen as he discovered his phone on the kitchen table.

“Merlin, I have to cut you off now.” And without waiting for a response he cuts the connection and takes off his glasses. He dials the number that just called him some minutes ago on his phone.

The tone rings a few times until the young voice from before answers with the tagline of the delivery service.

“Hello, it's the man from just a minute ago. Harry Hart.”

 _“Yeah, somethin' wrong with your order, sir?”_ The man asks with an overly friendly customer-service-voice.

“No, everything is fine. It just seems like I accidentally forgot to tip you,” explains Harry as earnest as he can convey.

There is a silence on the phone for a couple of seconds. Then Harry can hear a bright laugh. _“Was I that distracting to you?”_ The young man chuckles. _“Well, that’s a first.”_

“It seems like it. I’m very sorry. Normally I give a generous tip for a lovely person like you.” Harry tries to be as flirty as he can be.

 _“A shame.”_ The other one says and Harry fears for a moment that the young man will hang up, but then he hears him say. _“I bet you could make it up to me by takin' me out to dinner.”_

“Excellent” Harry replies without missing a beat. “I could do tomorrow.”

 _“Tomorrow will be fine,”_ the young man says.

“It’s settled then,” Harry says, barely able to hold back the smile that spreads over his face.

_“I’m gonna text you my private number, so I can tell you where to pick me up.”_

“I’m already looking forward to it,” Harry says and ends the call. He can't believe the situation he got himself into so fast. Tomorrow he will go on a date with the delivery boy.


End file.
